The present invention relates to flame containment, and in one aspect to an apparatus for flame containment in electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include at least one air vent structure from which air may exit such devices. A non-limiting example of an electronic device that includes an air vent structure is a computer device. In some instances, such air vent structures are part of a housing (e.g., chassis) of an electronic device. In addition or in the alternative, such air vent structures are part of another component of the electronic device, such as a power supply.
Furthermore, electronic devices normally must meet certain standards and/or regulatory requirements. Some of these standards, etc., relate to the ability of the electronic device to prevent flames from spreading from and/or between electronic devices. One reason flame containment is an important characteristic for an electronic device is because of the significant damage that may occur if flames are able to spread from and/or between electronic devices. One feature of an electronic device from which such flames may potentially spread is the earlier-discussed air vent structure.
Satisfying the earlier-discussed standards, requirements, etc., often involves passing a series of tests. One such test is what is sometimes referred to in the art as an excessive flame test. During the excessive flame test, gasses emitting from a nozzle or other like means are ignited. The nozzle is then placed inside the electronic device or proximate thereto. The nozzle may be placed anywhere the test administrator feels there might be an ignitable fireload (e.g., a power supply). As a result of the above, flames are produced within the electronic device to simulate self-ignition or fire spreading from another location. Whether such flames are able to escape the volume of the electronic device determines whether the electronic device passes the excessive flame test. If no flames escape from the volume of the electronic device, the device passes. If, however, one or more flames manage to escape, the device fails. An electronic device may fail the excessive flame test because a flame(s) escapes the volume of the device via an air vent structure of the device.
In an effort to prevent excessive flame test failures (as well as to prevent the type of damage discussed earlier that may result from the spread of flames), some existing computer devices have been equipped with an add-on module that attaches to the housing of a computer device. This add-on module is depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In FIG. 1A, add-on module 120 is attached to housing 110 of computer device 100. Housing 110 includes a rear portion 130 that includes air vent structures 170 and 180. In addition to housing 110, computer device 100 includes power supply 140, a panel of which (i.e., panel 160) is left exposed by housing 110. Panel 160 includes air vent structure 150.
Normally, when attached to the housing, the add-on module overhangs a portion of the housing. For example, as can be seen in FIGS. 1A and 1B, add-on module 120 overhangs rear portion 130 of housing 110. As a result of such overhang, the volume of computer device 100, for at least the purposes of the excessive flame test, is increased. To illustrate using FIG. 1B, once the add-on module is attached to the housing, the volume of the computer device is calculated by determining the projected parameters of the computer device if the sides of housing 110, as well as rear portion 130, were extended to meet the distal end of the overhanging portion of add-on module 120 (illustrated by dashed lines in FIG. 1B). Although flames may still exit computer device 100 through any of vent structures 150, 170, and 180 during the excessive flame test, such flames typically do not reach beyond the additional volume xcex94V provided by the module. Thus, computer devices having such an add-on module often pass the excessive flame test.
However, the use of an add-on module increases the overall size of the computer device. As a result, a computer device with an add-on module attached thereto occupies more valuable space than a computer device without an add-on module. Thus, an add-on module may not be an efficient solution for a problem localized in a small area. Furthermore, often, such add-on modules are aesthetically unpleasing to the user. In addition, an add-on module is added material that may increase the weight and cost of a computer device. Furthermore, Moreover, an add-on module may not be an appropriate solution to flame containment for other electronic devices.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for flame containment in electronic devices. One embodiment comprises an apparatus for preventing flames from exiting an electronic device via at least one air vent structure of the electronic device. The apparatus comprises a frame and a plurality of louvers coupled to the frame, the plurality of louvers being oriented so as to prevent flames from exiting the electronic device via the at least one air vent structure when the apparatus is situated adjacent to the at least one air vent structure.